1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a lane detection method of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, driving assistance devices provide a function of assisting driving in a longitudinal direction such as adaptive cruise control (ACC) or a function of assisting driving in a lateral direction such as a lane departure warning system (LDWS) or a lane keeping assist system (LKAS). Recently, autonomous vehicles which are automatically operating in longitudinal/lateral directions without intervention of a driver have been developed.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.